Japanese Patent Application NO. 2004-290400P discloses a conventional diaper of this type. This diaper 100, as shown in FIG. 1, includes absorbent body 101 formed of: a liquid permeable top sheet 101a, a liquid impermeable back sheet (not shown), and an absorber 101c. Here, the absorber 101c is arranged between the top sheet 101a and the back sheet and is configured to absorb and hold fluid.
Here, in such diaper 100 a “dorsal side (rear side) Ba” and “ventral side (front side) Fr” are defined. The dorsal side Ba is located on the dorsal side of the wearer when the diaper 100 is put on, and the ventral side Fr is located on the ventral side of the wearer when the diaper 100 is put on.
In addition, the diaper 100 includes a dorsal side region 51, a crotch region S2, and a ventral side region S3, provided along a longitudinal direction L from the dorsal side Ba toward the ventral side Fr in this order.
The absorbent body 101 is configured such that the absorbent body 101 can cover the crotch portion of the wearer as a whole, from a dorsal side toward a ventral side.
On both sides of the absorbent body 101 in a width direction W, a side flap portion 110 is formed. Here, the top sheet 101a and the back sheet that are stretched so as to form the flap portion 110.
The dorsal side region S1 of each of the side flap portions 110 is provided with an elastic member 111 in a stretched state in the longitudinal direction.
On the dorsal region S1 of each side flap portion 110, pair of waist flap portions 120 is formed.
Each waist flap portion 120 has a long-and-thin belt like shape while being inclined (approximately 30°) with respect to a direction corresponding to a waistline direction of the wearer (the width direction W of the absorbent body 101).
A latch portion 130 is attached on an edge portion of each waist flap portion 120. The diaper 100 is put on the waistline of the wearer when the latch portion attached to one edge portion of one waist flap portion 120 is attached to the other waist flap portion 120.
An attach portion 140 is attached to the ventral region S3 of the absorber body 101.
When the attach portion 140 is attached from the outer side to the waist flap portion 120 being put on the waistline of the wearer, the absorber body 101 covers the portion around the crotch of the wearer.
According to this diaper 100, when being put on, the pair of waist flap portion 120 can be arranged by inclining to the dorsal side of the wearer with respect to the waistline direction of the wearer. Accordingly, the diaper 100 provides a snug fit to a body.
However, this diaper 100 needs to arrange the pair of waist flap portion 120 with inclining to the dorsal side of the wearer with respect to the waistline direction of the wearer (the width direction W of the absorber body 101). Accordingly, the manufacturing steps become complex and materials to be used for manufacturing such diaper 100 are increased.